


“your eyes are beautiful”

by paltandsepper



Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [7]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: #14 - sungpilfrom thisprompt list
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Series: Drabbles (DAY6) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	“your eyes are beautiful”

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely did not do this justice but anyway, sungpil in the seasons greeting making film is wp getting flustered over sj being so close to him

Sungjin isn't one to react whenever someone compliments him, he politely accepts them but also returns the compliment. Those people deny the compliments but they look a bit overjoyed to have recieved one. He doesn't tease them about it and just settles for just that, a compliment returned.

So when he was introduced to his cousin's friend through gaming, it was a slight shock for him to immediately recieve a compliment. 

“Your eyes are beautiful.”

Kim Wonpil had changed some things in him. He remembers his hands turning clammy and feeling warm under his sweater at the stare Wonpil is giving him. That happened for a few seconds until Wonpil's gasping and apologizing for being too straightforward. His cousin, Jaehyung, was on their side laughing his head off.

Sungjin cleared his throat before saying 'thank you' and he couldn't return the compliment because Wonpil was /too/ handsome. His hair was long, bangs could be covering his eyes if it wasn't styled, and piercing glinted in the dark. Well, ain't he just Sungjin's type.

“Sorry, man. His tongue gets loose sometimes. Though he tells the truth, you got sparkly eyes.”

Sungjin slaps Jaehyung a bit hard on his back, making Wonpil laugh at Jaehyung's pained yelp.

—

Hanging out with Wonpil was natural, like they were old friends, but Sungjin gets a bit conscious because of the staring that Wonpil keeps on doing. He tends to avert his eyes a couple of times when he talks to Wonpil because he just seemed so fascinated in anything Sungjin is talking about.

“Ah. You really have beautiful eyes.” Wonpil sighs while Sungjin was talking.

Sungjin laughs, nudging Wonpil with his elbow and jostling the drink in his hand in the process.

“No, seriously. I know I said this when we first met but, wow.”

“Rather than my eyes getting compliments, it's my talking and voice.” they stop walking as Sungjin turns to him, “You keep bringing up my eyes. Are you falling for them?”

Wonpil stares for another second before he stutters out an almost inaudible denial. Sungjin watches in amusement as Wonpil finally averted his eyes and sips on his drink.

“Okay. I won't prod but I think you have a crush on me.”

Sungjin starts walking with Wonpil protesting behind him, whining cutely for Sungjin to stop. He's okay with the teasing for now, next time Wonpil mentions his eyes, he'll definitely ask him out.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twt](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
